


23 Crackheads On Social Media Be Like

by kpop_noodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Discord, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Texting, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Crack, Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Haechan is like Winin's kid, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Johnten are also confident gays, Kisses, Lee Taeyong is a Confident Gay, M/M, Maybe some side stories abt what they're doing irl if I hit 50 kudos, NCT 2020, Nono and Nana, Qian Kun is Confused, Slow Updates- like usual :3, Some Jaewin bc I like Jaewin, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nct - Freeform, yuta loves winwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_noodles/pseuds/kpop_noodles
Summary: ⟶markiejust slid into the server.⟶Welcome,nakamoto_yuyu. We hope you brought pizza.nakamoto_yuyuI did bring pizza 🙂🍕⟶Glad you're here,daddy.johnny⟶wwiinn_7is herewwiinn_7@nakamoto_yuyusharenakamoto_yuyuMaybe if you were cute, then I would.lee.haechanWinwin Hyung is the cutest person ever (*˘︶˘*)⟶A wildtaetae.leeappeareddaddy.johnnyThrows pokeball--⟶a wildgaygayappeared!JohnnyIf I catch that gaygay personWill I be gayer than last time?--The pretty Chinese transfer student who should run away from the ugly Japanese transfer studentHaechanWhy is mine longer than Yuta's?Yangyang the bratProbably bc ur dick is longer than his
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Meet & Greet?

**Discord**

⟶ **markie** just slid into the server.  
⟶Welcome, **nakamoto_yuyu**.We hope you brought pizza.

 **nakamoto_yuyu**  
I did bring pizza 🙂🍕

⟶Glad you're here, **daddy.johnny**  
⟶ **wwiinn_7** is here

 **wwiinn_7**  
**@nakamoto_yuyu** share

 **nakamoto** **_yuyu**  
Maybe if you were cute, then I would.

 **lee** **.haechan**  
Winwin Hyung is the cutest person ever (*˘︶˘*)

⟶A wild **taetae.lee** appeared

 **daddy.johnny**  
_Throws_ _pokeball_

 _⟶_ **jung** **.jay** **.jaehyun** just showed up!  
⟶ **jung** **.uwu** is here  
⟶ **dodo.bird** just slid into the server

 **daddy.johnny**  
A bird >:000

⟶ **the.moon** is here

 **Old man**  
Why am I here  
wtf  
Who changed my nickname

 **markie**  
I wonder who 🙄

 **Ugly Japanese transfer student 🤢**  
Ikr  
Wait-  
HAECHAN U FUVKER  
Fucker*

 **Pretty Chinese transfer student 😊❤**  
Serves you right for not sharing pizza  
I-  
Wtf

 **Oh Daddy** 🙄  
WHATS MINE  
LOL

 **Mom**  
Lee Donghyuck you better change that  
Why am I mom?

 **I lived in American for 4 years**  
Mine better be good  
hEY

 **Canada guy**  
I mean  
It's true

 **Ugly Bowlcut**  
Why did I even bother joining  
I-  
uGLY boWLcUT???

 **Vroom Vroom**  
HAHAHAHAHH UGLY BOWLCUT  
wtf

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Now peasants  
Bow down to me

 **Jaehyun**  
This dumbass really thought we couldn't change our nicknames

 **Pretty Yuta**  
Ikr

 **Winwin**  
**@Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
I appreciate you calling me the pretty Chinese transfer student  
But Winwin will do fine

 **Old Man**  
How do you change your name?

 **Johnny**  
Yep.  
Old man

 **Jungwoo**  
Find out yourself **@Old Man**

 **Taeil**  
I lied  
I knew  
I just wanted to see if any of you idiots would help me

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Who wants to be mod in case if some shitty raiders decide to come in

 **Doyoung**  
ME!

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Nah  
I kinda don't trust ur ass

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I-  
IWKQIKWIJDSIW  
MY NICKNAME 😭

⟶ **winkos**. **boyfriend** joined the party

 **Winwin**  
Wtf  
I don't have a bf

 **winkos** **.** **boyfriend**  
Well now you do ❤

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan** ✨  
Who tf is that?

 **Winwin**  
Probably Lucas  
This other transfer student from China

 **Lucas**  
Yep  
That's me baby ❤✨  
Hey  
Who changed my name

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan** ✨  
Me  
Bc ur not Winwin's bf  
I am

 **Winwin**  
I-

 **Pretty** **Yuta**  
No  
I am

 **Jaehyun**  
That's weird  
Bc I'm dating him

 **Winwin**  
Tf are u guys talking abt

 **Jungwoo**  
Have you been cheating on all of us Sicheng >:0

 **Winwin**  
IM NOT DATING ANYONE SO CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP

 **Jaehyun**  
But we're actually dating Sicheng

 **Winwin**  
No we're not shut up

 **Taeil**  
Anyways  
Moving on

⟶a wild **gaygay** appeared!

 **Johnny**  
If I catch that gaygay person  
Will I be gayer than last time?

 **gaygay**  
Mmmm  
Maybe

 **Taeyong**  
Yangyang  
Change your name before you lose dinner

 **Yangyang**  
:p  
I'm only doing this bc I want food  
And Taeyong is the best chef out of all of you dickheads

 **Jaehyun**  
EXCUSE ME  
I WON FIRST PLACE IN A COOKING COMPETITION IF YOU DONT REMEMBER

⟶Yay you made it, **winwins.brother**!

 **Winwin**  
Oh god

 **winwins.brother**  
Hey bitch

 **Winwin**  
Who invited him

 **Pretty** **Yuta**  
Me

 **w** **inwins.brother**  
So apparently that Yuta guy wanted to know what Sicheng looked like  
And I asked how he knew him  
He said for a server  
So I asked to be in it to exchange photos of you with this invite

 **Winwin**  
How did you even get my brothers discord

 **Pretty** **Yuta**  
It's in ur bio  
"Go annoy my brother winwins.brother#1846"

 **Winwin**  
Oh

 **Pretty** **Yuta**  
And you can have my pizza cutie ;) 🍕

 **Winwin**  
Eye-

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan** ✨  
All your names are boring  
I'm gonna change them back to the original ones I had in mind

 **Johnny johnny yes papa**  
nO  
FuCk

 **Vroom vroom bitch**  
👀

 **Mom**  
Jesus Christ

 **The ugly Japanese transfer student trying to hit on the Chinese transfer student**  
I don't even wanna know  
Bitch-

 **The pretty Chinese transfer student who should run away from the ugly Japanese transfer student**  
Haechan  
Why is mine longer than Yuta's?

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Probably bc ur dick is longer than his

 **Idk what to call this human**  
His dick is like 7 inches long

 **The pretty Chinese transfer student who should run away from the ugly Japanese transfer student**  
That was the last time you saw it

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Oh  
So how long is it now 👀

 **Winko**  
Like  
8 inches

 **Yuta**  
That's good

 **Winko**  
Why is that

 **Yuta**  
Bc mine is 9 inches long  
I can stick my dick up ur ass instead

 **Jaehyun**  
Mine is 10 inches  
Beat that

 **Johnny**  
I'm 11 inches

 **Winko**  
If u guys are comparing which dick is longer to fuck me  
I'm not interested

 **Jaehyun**  
I could change ur mind if you give me a chance

 **Yuta**  
Me first bitch

 **Johnny**  
How abt u two go at the same time

 **Taeyong**  
We're not talking abt sex in front of high schoolers thank you

 **Yuta**  
Works for me as long as I get to stick my dick up his ass first

 **Jaehyun**  
Sicheng  
I'm in front of ur dorm  
Open the door

 **Winko**  
Wtf

 **Yuta**  
NO FAIR  
WHATS HIS DORM NUMBER  
AND VUILDING  
Building*

 **Johnny**  
Building 1  
Dorm #70

 **Winko**  
I opened the door and now I'm on my bed

 **Johnny**  
...

 **Taeyong**  
...

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan** **✨**  
I'm coming too

 **Winko**  
You didn't let me finish

 **Yuta**  
IS HIS DICK UP UR ASS

 **Winko**  
Um  
No  
He's spooning me

 **Jaehyun**  
Hush  
This is what we do on a daily basis

 **Winko**  
Jaehyun  
I can feel ur dick on the crack of my ass  
Wtf-  
Who broke the door-

 **Yuta**  
Me obviously  
Which ones ur room  
I HEAR MOANINGGGGG  
YOU DIDNT WAIT FOR ME

 **Winko**  
Wdym  
Ohhhhh  
Must've been the pop next door  
Ppl  
Fuck you autocorrect  
Ten and Johnny 🙄

 **Johnny**  
Wdyn  
In nor having sex wife ten

 **Haechan**  
Autocorrect betrayed him

 **Winko**  
By the sounds of it through the _oh, so so thin walls_ sounds like Ten is riding Johnny

 **Jaehyun**  
Can we try that?  
You riding 2 dicks?

 **Winko**  
Ur right behind me why do u need to text  
And no

 **Yuta**  
But my dick is so fucking hard rn thanks to Johnny and Ten

 **Winko**  
Jerk off then  
AND DONT DO IT ON THE COUCH

 **Yuta**  
Why can't I have sex with you :((((

 **Winko**  
Bc I'll rip

\--


	2. More People

**Discord**

⟶ **123456789ten** just landed.

 **Yuta  
**Please 🥺

 **Winwin  
**Go jerk off at your dorm  
I just wanted pizza

 **123456789ten**  
Hey bitches  
What we talking abt?

 **Johnny  
**Hey Ten 😌✨

 **Taeyong**  
Did you guys stop?  
Johnny isn't typing funny anymore

 **123456789ten**  
Obviously

⟶Welcome, **not.han.jisung**. We hope you brought pizza.

 **not.han.jisung**  
I did bring pizza  
But only for Yangyang 😌✨

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Thank you Jisung  
Love you ❤  
No homo

 **not.han.jisung**  
:((

⟶ **wiebos_son** just slid into the server.  
⟶ **DJ.Jun** is here

 **Winwin**  
啊 (Ah)  
是你們 🙄 (It's you guys 🙄)

 **weibos_son**  
對 (Yes)  
是我你大白瓷 (It's me you big idiot)

 **DJ.Jun**  
你們好幼稚 (You guys are so childish)

 **Yangyang the brat**  
你們可以减汉语吗？(Can you guys speak Korean?)

**Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**

Who tf are these peasants?

**DJ.Jun  
**

I'm the school's radio broadcaster dumbass  
Xiao Dejun

 **weibos_son**  
How do you not know me  
I'm Zhong Chenle

 **peasant_MC**  
So  
Wtf-

 **rich kid 🙄**  
HAHAHHAHAHA  
I like my name 😌✨  
But not the eye rolling shit

 **Beautiful MC Xiaojun**  
There

 **Winwin**  
😐

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Winwin hyungggggg  
Are **@jaehyun** and **@yuta** bothering you 😒

**Winwin  
**

No, I'm fine, thanks for your concerns tho

 **Yuta**  
Why'd you ping me  
I'm just trying to cuddle with Winwin >:[

 **Jaehyun**  
Same

 **Winwin**  
Can I leave now  
I'm being squashed

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
WINWIN HYUNG I'LL SAVE YOU

 **Winwin**  
No need to

 **Taeyong**  
Don't you dare break the door  
Yuta already dented the wood

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Too late  
_Peasant_

 **Taeyong**  
...

 **Winwin**  
I sense some ass whooping

⟶ **taro.taro** is here

 **taro.taro**  
Hi 😃

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Who dat

 **Yuta**  
My Japanese friend

 **123456789ten**  
I wanna cuddle too

 **Johnny**  
I'm right here

 **123456789ten**  
Not you 😒

 **Johnny**  
:((

 **123456789ten**  
I'm coming over

 **Winwin**  
No  
You would reek of sex

 **123456789ten**  
>:[  
Too bad, I just walked through the door

 **Winwin**  
I-  
LeAve i AlreaDy hAVe 3 AsS' oN mE

 **taro.taro**  
Cuddling?

 **Yuta**  
Yes  
Taro, come join us  
Winwin is cuddle material

 **taro.taro**  
🤔

 **Marker**  
You sound like a kidnapper lol

 **Johnny**  
Fr tho

 **Yuta**  
I'll only kidnap Winwin

 **Winwin**  
...  
Get out

 **Yuta**  
And let those 2 idiots cuddle you?  
No ❤

 **Winwin**  
I just met you like 10 minutes ago  
Jaehyun is my best friend  
And Haechan is like my child

 **Jaehyun**  
Therefore  
I'm Haechan's other dad and I'm winwin's husband  
And you're the creepy stranger trying to kidnap our baby

 **Winwin**  
...fine  
I'll let you be his other dad 😒

 **Taeyong**  
Then Jisung is my child

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I wanna be the other parent then

 **Old Man**  
He's not even here  
I-  
I won't even try changing it anymore

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Serves you right  
_peasant_

 **Old Man**  
...  
No Christmas presents for you

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**nO  
:((  
Mom you'll get them for me right?

 **Winwin**  
...  
If you be nice to grandpa

 **Jungwoo**  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
GRANDPA

 **Old Man**  
I could live with that

 **Idk what to call this human**  
Grandpa can I have presents for Christmas?

 **Yangyang the brat**  
I won't bother you anymore if you give me presents

**rich kid 🙄**

I'm rich I can buy whatever I want

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Be my sugar daddy then

 **Rich kid 🙄**  
I-  
I'm younger than you 😃

 **Yangyang the brat**  
I don't care  
I just want money

⟶ Welcome **itsnothenry.itshendery**. Say hi!  
⟶ **kook.kun** is here.

 **Taeyong**  
Thank fuck  
Kunnnnn

 **kook.kun**  
huh  
what?

 **Taeyong**  
My husband is here 😌✨

 **kook.kun**  
I-  
I'm not married to anyone

**Taeyong  
**

Ur married to me, and we have a child named Jisung

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I thought I was the other dad :((

 **Taeyong**  
Never

 **kook.kun**  
is Jisung even on this server?

 **Old Man**  
Yes  
Tell him I'll buy him presents or whatever he likes us he talks

 **not.han.jisung**  
...  
I'm here

 **Taeyong**  
Hey child  
Come to my dorm rn  
U too Kun  
I'm lonely

 **Winwin**  
I wanna be alone

**Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**

nO  
I'm staying here forever  
Jaehyun go away

 **Johnny**  
:((  
I want cuddles too

 **123456789ten**  
Fuck you  
I'm already cuddling with them

 **Jaehyun**  
And he reeks  
Go shower

 **123456789ten**  
No

⟶Welcome to Hell **jaem**

**jaem**  
tf-

**Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**

I changed the settings  
Bc this place _is_ Hell

⟶Welcome to Hell **ripped.20.year.old**

 **ripped.20.year.old**  
Huh

 **jaem**  
Jenoooooooo

 **ripped.20.year.old**  
Jaeminnnnnnn

 **nana**  
❤  
I-  
Wtf-  
nO

 **nono**  
Lol  
I-

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Now we have a nana and a nono  
uwu

 **Winwin**  
How many ppl are coming

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**One more

 **itsnothenry.itshendery  
**Ig I don't exist :/

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Then why are u here?

 **黄瓜**  
Bc I am  
I-  
cuCumBEr?  
biCTh  
Who did this

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Yangyang told me to change it to whatever that is

 **黄瓜**  
I hate you >:[

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Love you too ❤

⟶Welcome, **sungchan**. We hope you brought pizza.

 **Winwin**  
I want more pizza

 **Yuta**  
...  
I have pizza doe

 **Winwin**  
No  
I want Sungchan's pizza

 **Yuta**  
>:'[

 **Winwin**  
😒

 **sungchan**  
😐

 **taro.taro**  
hEy suNGChaN mY bRo

 **sungchan**  
I'm your boyfriend

 **taro.taro**  
...  
Whatever

 **Yuyu**  
So was that why you didn't come cuddle?

 **taro.taro**  
Yeah  
I was cuddling with Sungchan

 **黄瓜**  
I want a boyfriend :((

 **Yangyang the brat**  
Then look through the 21 people on this stupid server

 **黄瓜**  
Then I want **@MC Xiaojun**  
He's the definition of 🥵

↱ **@** **黄瓜** He's the definition of 🥵  
**MC Xiaojun**  
I-

 **黄瓜  
**Accept my feelings please 🥺

 **MC Xiaojun**  
That emoji is so cute  
But no ❤

 **黄瓜  
**:<  
Please

 **MC Xiaojun**  
Maybe I'll give u a chance  
But idk who tf u are

 **Yangyang the brat**  
You done flirting?

 **黄瓜  
**No  
Pretty please  
-Jackson Wang of Got7

 **Rich kid 🙄**  
I miss Got7 :((

 **MC Xiaojun**  
:l  
Even if you use Got7 in your sentence you won't get a chance

 **Yangyang the brat**  
H a

 **黄瓜  
**:<

 **sungchan**  
Can I leave

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave **  
taro.taro**  
nO

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave **  
Yuyu**  
Defiantly not

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave  
**Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Oh Hell no peasant

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave  
**Johnny**  
You've only been here for 2 minutes why leave?

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave  
**Marker**  
Bro just stay for a few months

↱ **@sungchan** Can I leave  
**Yangyang the brat**  
Bitch Hell no

 **sungchan**  
Can you guys not ping me

 **Marker**  
I don't know why people are annoyed by pings  
Just go on do not disturb mode or set ur phone to silent

 **Johnny**  
Ikr

 **Winwin**  
Can I have some alone time

 **Soon to be some shit actor Jaehyun**  
No ❤  
hEy  
WHATS WITH MY NAME

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**It's because whatever entertainment you auditioned for didn't send back an email for what?  
Half a year?

 **Soon to be some shit actor Jaehyun**  
It's YG asshole  
And _they_ casted me on the streets  
And I have an email, I'm already going to act in a drama

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**I bet you're the

 **Johnny**  
Oh god this is gonna take a long time

 **Marker**  
Wanna get some coffee with me?

 **Johnny**  
Yeah sure

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Is your role the handsome second lead who is the female leads best friend who is also better looking than the male lead and ends up falling in love with the female lead and confesses but gets rejected and ends up becoming depressed but becomes best friends with the female lead again kind of role?

 **Soon to be some shit actor Jaehyun  
**Why so specific?  
But yeah  
That's apparently my role

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
H a

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
And my drama comes out in 3 days 😌✨  
It's called Dear M if anyone wants to watch it

 **Winwin**  
Can I be alone now?

 **Soon to be some shit actor Jaehyun**  
Nooooooo  
I wanna spend more family time with you guys :((

 **Winwin**  
Can't you leave your tired 'husband' alone for a minute  
Or 30

 **Soon to be some shit actor Jaehyun**  
:((

 **Yuyu**  
As the _good_ uncle  
I'll leave

 **Winwin**  
Haechan leave

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
:((

 **Winwin**  
...

 **Marker**  
Got my coffee what happened?

 **Taeyong**  
Wait-  
You guys _actually_ got coffee?

 **Not trusted moderator**  
Yeah, they came by my café

 **Johnny**  
You don't own it 🙄  
You work at it

 **Not trusted moderator**  
Shut up

 **Johnny**  
😒

 **Not trusted moderator**  
🖕

 **Marker**  
Hey Johnny  
If ur not gonna drink ur coffee can I have it?  
Oh  
Nvm  
He angry-drank all of it

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**Tf is angry-drank

 **Marker**  
It means what it says

\--


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal ✨c h a o s✨

**Discord**

**Marker  
** Guys  
Help

 **Johnny**  
What's up?

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Why are you texting in class?

 **Marker**  
It's a test 💀

 **Yuyu**  
Too bad

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I would give you the answers with my 150 IQ  
But that would be considered cheating and there's a high chance of your uncareful ass getting caught

 **Marker**  
:<

 **Yuyu**  
I literally skipped school today and told them I was skip

 **not.han.jisung  
** **@Yangyang the brat**  
You promised a morning kiss :<

 **Yangyang the brat**  
I never did

 **not.han.jisung**  
:'<

 **Yuyu**  
YOU DIDN'T JUST MAKE JISUNG SHED A TEAR

 **Yangyang the brat**  
uGh  
But I'm in ClASs rN

 **not.han.jisung**  
When you get home?

 **Marker**  
gUYs  
mY tESt?

 **Yangyang the brat**  
You're a year older than me  
How am I supposed to know?

 **not.han.jisung**  
:'<  
Yangyang's ignoring me

 **Yangyang the brat**  
nO  
i'M NOt

 **Yuyu**  
>:[

 **Yangyang the brat  
** I'll give you cuddles _and_ kisses when school is over

 **not.han.jisung**  
:'>  
I want a kiss now

 **Yangyang the brat**  
I'm in extra help period rn tho-

 **not.han.jisung**  
 _Virtual_ kiss

 **Yangyang the brat**  
U h  
 _Mwah_ **  
**

 **not.han.jisung**  
:>

 **Marker**  
gUYS

 **Johnny**  
Ugh  
whAt

 **Marker**  
MY FUCKING TEST

 **Not trusted moderator**  
You won't get answers  
You're not supposed to cheat anyways

 **Marker**  
Taeyong will whoop my ass if I don't get above 90

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Then you should've studied dumbass 🙄🤚

 **Marker**  
:'<

 **Taeyong**  
...

 **Marker**  
Hi  
Mom

 **Taeyong**  
...  
No dinner for you

 **Marker**  
That's ok  
I'll buy fried chicken and eat it with Winwin

 **Winwin**  
I want to be a l o n e

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
:<  
Kiss?

 **Winwin**  
Get out

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Me?

 **Winwin**  
No baby ur fine

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** :>

 **Winwin**  
Your father is the one who needs to get out

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
KiSs FirSt

 **Marker**  
...  
It went quiet

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** eW  
THEY'RE ACTUALLY KISSING

 **Johnny**  
whAT?

 **123456789ten**  
I went to the bathroom and I walk into the room to see the two making out in front of Haechan

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)  
I suddenly can't see

 **Winwin**  
I'm done now go

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
More

 **Yuyu  
** I WANT KISsES FROM WINWIN

 **Marker**  
GUYS  
MY FUCKING TEST

 **Johnny**  
What subject is it?

 **Marker**  
Math duh

 **Yangyang the brat**  
We all suck at it lol

 **Not trusted moderator**  
Not me lol

 **Old man**  
I'm great at it

 **Idk what to call this human  
** I'm amazing at it

 **Marker**  
Then hElp mE

 **Idk what to call this human**  
Ask Sicheng

 **Winwin  
** Huang Renjun shut up

 **Idk what to call this human**  
Dong Sicheng u shut up

 **Winwin**  
 _You're_ telling _me_ to help him  
And _now_ you're telling me to _shut up_

 **Yuyu**  
Are you guys even blood related  
One is more toxic than the other

 **Winwin**  
We're both adopted

 **Yuyu**  
Ah

 **Marker**  
Did you just moan over text?

 **Yuyu**  
I see  
Tf-  
How did you type faster than me 💀

 **Johnny  
** Lets just say Mark has a thing for moaning

 **Marker**  
No I don't  
And even if I did how would you know?

**Johnny  
**

Stop lying  
You even told me once

 **Marker  
** No I didn't

 **Johnny**  
Bro  
Ur junior woke up when Winwin moaned at the taste of ice cream

 **Marker**  
Shut up

 **Winwin**  
...  
He did?

 **Marker**  
No

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
...  
Back off my _husband_

 **Winwin**  
Mark don't you have to do ur test rn?

 **Marker**  
Ughhhh  
Time's almost overrrr  
 _ **Marker** sent a photo, tap to open _▶️

 **Doyoung**  
1 - break it down to 3 - 4x + 5y

 **Winwin**  
Bruh  
This is 6th grade math

 **Marker**  
Shut up >:'[

 **Winwin**  
You can't tell someone you got hard from to shut up

 **Marker**  
...

 **taro.taro**  
Please send him the answers in a private chat

 **Johnny**  
Are they gone?

 **Idk what to call this human**  
Yep

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** I can see now :0  
Time to change names again 😌✨

 **Yuyu  
** nO

 **Joh-phrodite**  
🤔  
Oooooo

 **Not trusted moderator**  
He won't change mine

 **Sicheng's brother**  
🙄

 **Winwin Hyung ❤**  
Oh God

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
👁👁  
...  
Could've done better

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** I'll change it later jeez

 **Takoyaki prince**  
...

 **Weibo's son**  
Why hello

 **Bubu**  
Hi

 **Lucas Bieber  
** Hello

 **DJ Xiaojun**  
👀  
Dammit

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Urs is fine

**黄瓜  
😐  
**

Fuck

 **My Yangyang**  
Sooooooooooo  
I-

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Yangyang is mine no touching

 **Park  
** :<  
I-  
But...  
But Yangyang promised me cuddles and kisses

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
**...  
Wait

 **Also my Jisung  
**?  
:0

 **My Yangyang  
** 😒

🍑  
Now?  
 _gasp_

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** A s s   
Win's got an ass too 👀

**Winwin Hyung ❤  
**

Don't touch it  
You can touch ur fathers ass tho

🍑  
nO  
It's only for Winwin to touch

**Winwin Hyung ❤  
**

Well guess what  
I don't touch ass  
Bc I'm not horny like all of you

 **123456789ten**  
r u d e

 **Winwin Hyung ❤**  
You still reek  
Get off and actually shower

 **123456789ten**  
Fine  
I'm going back to Johnny

 **Johnny  
** :'>

 **Sicheng's brother**  
Hhhhhhh  
Can I leave

 **Nono**  
Me too

 **Nana  
** nO  
Nono don't go :'<

 **Marker  
@**🍑 **@Winwin Hyung ❤** admit it  
You guys are dating aren't you?

🍑  
Bitch  
I wish

 **Winwin Hyung ❤**  
Never

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Never your's Jae  
Winwin's m i n e

 **Joh-phrotdite**  
It went quiet 👀

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Jaehyun kicked me off the bed  
And now Winwin is whooping some ass

 **Marker**  
Wish that was me

 **Johnny**  
So Mark has a spanking kink too 🤔  
Noted 📝

 **Marker  
** I-  
nO  
JOHN THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT  
I just wanted to be Haechan 😭  
Bc Winwin obviously likes him :'<

🍑  
My ass hurts

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** G o o d

 **Sicheng's brother**  
Win is suddenly top 👀

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Oop  
Jaehyun's on top of him now

 **Sicheng's brother**  
Oh nvm then

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** 👀  
I should leave

 **123456789ten**  
w o w  
Johnny doesn't do that :<

 **Joh-phrodite**  
I'll do it now 🥺

 **123456789ten**  
Please do

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Yeah I left and now Winwin's yelling at me to go back in and help him get Jaehyun off him-  
Omg-  
Winwin's saying he's sucking hickies on him 😱

 **Yuyu**  
WINWIN IM COMING TO SAVE YOU

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Tf-  
I heard a thud 💀

 **kook.kun**  
...

 **Bubu**  
...

 **Also my jisung  
** Uh

 **kook.kun**  
Baby don't go near those...  
Gross  
Uneducated  
Humans

 **Bubu**  
See Kun is the best husband 😌✨

 **kook.kun**  
We're not even married

⟶Welcome to Hell **MarriageBot!**

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** There  
Now you guys can get married 🙄

 **Bubu**  
m!marry **@kook.kun**

 **MarriageBot**  
Hey **@kook.kun** it's time to get _intimate_ \- Do you wanna marry **@Bubu**?

 **kook.kun**  
Will Jisung be my child?

 **Bubu**  
Whatever you want  
And it's _our_ child

 **kook.kun**  
m!yes

 **MarriageBot**  
 **@Bubu** , you're now married to **@kook.kun** c:

 **kook.kun**  
m!adopt **@Also my jisung**

**MarriageBot**  
 **@Also my jisung** , **@kook.kun** is interested in adopting you. How do you feel?

 **Also my jisung**  
m!yes

 **MarriageBot  
** You have a new child, **@kook.kun**! Say hi to **@Also my jisung** ~

 **Marker**  
DOYOUNG  
WHERE'S YOU GO  
I NEED UR 155 IQ 😭

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I'm not letting you cheat on a test 🙄🤚

 **Bubu**  
I raised you well

 **Not trusted moderator**  
I'm older than you

 **Winwin**  
SOMEONE  
H E L P

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
nO  
NO ONE COME

 **Winwin**  
PLEASE  
I'M DYING

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
No he's not

 **Bubu**  
...  
It went silent...

 **Winwin**  
I took his phone  
Oooooh  
Let's see what's in his gallery 👀

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
H a  
I got his phone  
DONT LOOK AT MY FUCKING GALLERY DUMBASS

 **Winwin**  
Too late

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
Bye

 **Winwin**  
nO  
CoME bACk  
:>

 **kook.kun**  
What'd he do-

 **黄瓜**  
I'm concerned

 **Yuyu**  
...  
I'm coming back

 **taro.taro**  
👀

 **Nana**  
I'm concerned

 **Dumb Marker**  
Ughhh  
I-  
hEy

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
😛🖕  
Bc u can't answer 7th grade review questions 🙄

 **Dumb Marker**  
COME ON DOYOUNG PLEASE?????????

 **Not trusted moderator**  
:p

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Why isn't Jaehyun fussing abt how I changed his name again?

 **Winwin**  
I'm currently texting on Sicheng's phone while crying and letting autocorrect do it's job for me bc my drama will be postponed

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
I  
Want  
To  
Be  
 **Alone  
**

 **Yuyu**  
Winwin be nice  
Comfort him like a good husband 🙄🤚

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
I-

 **Winwin**  
:'<

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
...  
Fine

 **Winwin**  
:'>

 **Yuyu**  
nO

 **Winwin**  
😛  
He's already cuddling with me

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Anywaysssss

 **Dumb marker**  
MY  
 **T E S T ?**

 **kook.kun  
** Did you not hear what Doyoung said?

 **Dumb marker  
** Ugh

 **Bubu**  
Baby come here

 **kook.kun  
** m e?

 **Bubu**  
Who else?

 **kook.kun**  
U h  
Jisung?

 **Bubu**  
...  
Just c'mere real quick

 **kook.kun**  
wHy

 **Bubu  
** **_Just come here_ **

**kook.kun**  
I'm coming, I'm walking out my door rn 🙄

 **Not trusted moderator**  
Can someone go and get bubble tea with me

 **Winwin's brother**  
Me

 **My Yangyang**  
Me too  
I want a taste to remind my Country

 **Also my Jisung**  
If Yangyang wants some then I want some too :DD

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** Me too  
Doyoung ur buying

 **Not trusted moderator**  
No

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** P e a s a n t  
How could u disobey me

 **Not trusted moderator**  
Bc I'm older than you by 4 years

 **Dumb marker**  
I'm walking out the class and left my half empty sheet 

**Bubu**  
Don't come back home tonight

 **Dumb marker**  
That's ok  
I'll be in Winwin's room

 **Bubu**  
You're renting a hotel for a week

 **Dumb marker**  
nOOooooOOoooOOOOoOOoo  
WinWIN You'Ll lEt mE SlEeP wiTh yOu riGht?

 **Winwin**  
Winwin can't respond  
He's comforting my ✨ _s e n s i t i v e_ ✨ ass

 **Dumb marker**  
:<

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
No  
I can respond  
Yeah you can stay  
If you get Jaehyun out first

 **Dumb marker**  
:DDD

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨**  
Ugh

 **kook.kun**  
思成，记住你不能给他食物 (Sicheng, remember not to give him food)

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
Ofc

 **Dumb marker**  
What'd he say?  
Wait  
Lemme use google translate

 **Rich kid 🙄**  
Pff-  
Mark I could translate it for you

 **Dumb marker**  
What does it say?

 **Rich kid 🙄**  
It says to give Mark a lot of hugs and kisses

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
Sure

 **Dumb marker**  
:DDD

 **Winwin**  
nOooOOoOOOOOOOooOoooOOOo

 **Some shit actor Jaehyun**  
I don't always have time for your ass Jaehyun

 **Old man**  
T h e c h a o s  
P l e a s e s t o p

 **Your beautiful master ✨haechan✨  
** n o ❤

**Instagram**

**tae.il**

❤ 💬 ➤  
 **14,573 likes  
tae.ily** Hey, love you guys but please shut up  
  
View all 5,294 comments  
 **onyourm_ark** Then just mute the server 🙄🤚  
 **hae.chan_ni** G r a n d p a  
⤷ **tae.ily** No Christmas presents for you  
⤷ **hae.chan_ni** NoOOOOoOoo  
 **wwiinn_7** Just leave the server then  
⤷ **tae.ily** No, because y'all are gonna plan some demonic shit when I leave  
 **marks.wifey** DID NO ONE READ THE CAPTION 😭  
⤷ **taeils.fingers** I don't think he means us, maybe the other members 💀🤚

**Discord**

**Rich kid 🙄**

lol tiny fingers

 **johnny**  
What're you all dressed up for lmao

 **Old man**  
You never know when you'll die and your ghost wears the same thing everyday  
I don't wanna be wearing some sweater and sweatpants for the rest of my dead life

 **Jungwoo**  
I leave for a day and shit happens

 **Bubu**  
Where were you

 **Jungwoo**  
Um  
Where was I  
What was I doing

 **Winwin**  
I-

 **Joh-phrodite**  
Are you Jaehyun or Winko?

 **Winwin**  
I'm Winko ig

 **Joh-phrodite**  
Good  
Bc I was getting confused af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block started 👁👁💧  
> Please give me some ideas, maybe some side stories about what they do in real life, I'll be sure to make it chaotic :D


End file.
